


Masterpiece

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Admiring from Afar, College AU, Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling, Smut, spoiled prince meets skinny bumpkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: Noctis Lucius Caelum reluctantly attends a college run by The Empire. Alongside the constant threat of MTs, Noct has to room with the abrasive Gladiolus Amicitia who wants nothing more than to party.A surprise comes up in his favorite subject: They are to have a nude model.The prince falls hard for his subject.





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis snorted awake as the sound of his alarm was beginning to blare. He grumbled with a twist of his delicate neck at the nauseated feeling of dreams starting to wear away. With a few blinks, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed. A hand swept through his hair. He backed off, but then his vision focused.

Gladiolus stood in front of him, shirt still discarded from last night’s party. He chuckled as he saw the future king still clinging onto to sleep. The bodyguard had been appointed to be Noct’s roommate, despite his past disagreements to the very notion of having such an aggressively beast of a man attending to him. Gladio wasn’t a bad guy…just really…abrasive.

 

University had been a different beast than high school ever was. In attempts to make nice with the king of the empire, the agreement of King Regis was to allow his child to attend classes of the Empire and learn their ways to better understand any unsightly mesh-ups with his upcoming rivals. All Noctis seemed to understand so far was that Nifs were extremely wild party animals. Drinking and loud music never seemed to end, even on weekdays. Everything was so foreign. 

 

The beefy man huffed as he sat next to the prince. His muscles rippled across his chest with every little movement. He smirked to his friend. “Come on, up an and at em.”

Noct glared to the shadow of hair starting to crawl across his bodyguard’s face. “Dad’s gonna kill you when he sees that.”

“Your dad ain’t gonna see shit until we come back. Trust me. I know when Regis decides to drop by, my dad works with him too you know.” Gladio sneered. “By the astrals, I knew you were spoiled but using my facial hair as a tool against me? That’s just low.” He faked pouting and Noctis huffed, shoving him over a bit. “Would you let me get up? I do have a class to attend.”

“Oh the princess has decided to awaken? I’m blessed!” The bodyguard continued to chuckle, until the prince threw a pillow at his back.

“Would you leave me alone?”

“Fine but who’s taking you to class then?”

Noct smiled warmly just as he started to undress from the sweaty black night shirt. “Lunafreya.”

Gladio blinked with surprise. “I keep forgetting she attends this school too. Isn’t she a few grades above you? Why is she attending high arts at a first year level?”

“She decided she wanted to do some extra educational courses. She really likes this stuff regardless.”

“Ugh would you just date her? It’s not like she’s gonna say no.”

 

Noct looked down at his pale legs, sparse hairs sprouting even as he entered his 20th year. His eyes were dark, hidden by the spikes of his bangs. He didn’t know how to explain his inner desires to Gladio of all people, who often cradled women and made out with anything that had two legs. “It’s not like that. She’s my friend, and I love her. Just not in the way that you’d think.”

 

“Whatever drama queen.” Gladio prodded at his skinny form a bit more until the prince once more tossed his shirt over to him. Noct adjusted his school uniform, a white suit with the two coiled dragons of the empire blazoned upon his chest, and a dark set of pants with freshly polished shoes. “Since you don’t have anything to do, why don’t you do laundry? You need a damn shirt anyway.”

 

“Oh come on!” The bodyguard whined, as the prince opened up the window and looked down. From his apartment, he was able to see along the university’s green paths. Despite loving the use of machinery, the Nifs really knew a thing or two about landscaping. The dorm apartments had proven to be quite spacious, comfortably housing up to three students at a time. Each had the musty smell of age held in the solid walls and occasionally the scent of cleaning product from students doing unsightly things to the carpets.

 

From here he spotted the baseball and soccer fields, spanning impressively across the horizon. He secretly had attended a few games alone and always rooted for his nation’s side.

MTs would occasionally stroll down the sidewalks, pointing at a few people and demanding they go to their “designated area”. Noct had far too often known the safer places away from them after seeing couples become torn apart and suspects of the enemy becoming raided. He was lucky enough not to have dealt with the gestapo-like force of their tyranny, shivering at the silvery inhuman faces that stared back at him. He tossed his backpack over his shoulder, and made his way to the end of the steps.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya awaited, her uniform looking extremely cute with an extra skirt added in. It matched her long locks of white hair that was always tied into a loose ponytail. She seemed usually stoic, until Noctis came around. The corners of her mouth lifted, and she waved. The two shared a brief hug before walking side by side.

“So I heard a rumor…” Her mellifluous voice rang with her thick Tenebrian accent. Noct swore up and down that she always smelled of sylleblossoms.

“Oh yeah?’

“I think we’re going to have a model soon.”

His eyes lit up, “Like a human model? By the Six, I’m sick of compositions and practicing with those figures. I know my shit. I want to get this started.”

Luna giggled, “You are quite good at this. I’m shocked. You’re the last person I suspected that would have the patience to do this?”

“Really Luna? I fish with my dad like every summer. You’ve gone with me!” He eyed a large meteor-like statue that had been created by a previous student. Scraps of fabric hung from its wire interior.

“Yes and I fondly recall you screaming at the poor things when they let the line break.”

He found himself blushing, and refused to speak as they entered the large doors of their art institute.

 

The Prince grumbled, trying to focus on his art. The sound of classical music hung in the air, gently lulling from the speakers of a boom box hanging on the wall. He continued to stroke and paint with his brush, staring intensely trying to figure out what was wrong exactly.

Ignis Scientia was their mentor. A classified gentleman, he had earned his degree in the fine arts in Tenebrae. He was lanky, a pair of glasses always plastered upon his nose. His small green eyes darted quickly, and analyzed every detail of a new work of art. When he approached, he smelled heavily of spices and wine. He had mentioned once his astute knowledge of cooking, and nobody had doubted him. His usually focused and intense gaze was a ruse…he was actually very maternal and caring. He had taken a liking to the young king of the empire it seemed, he always came to his side when he needed him.

Even now, when all hope faded from the painting’s flaw at Noct’s fingers, the airy words of his mentor made him focus once more, "Your line work is good, but you still need to focus on some of your overall composition prince. As always, excellent job on the shading. Keep up the good work miss Lunafreya. Loqi...please enough placing the oranges between the banana."

 

This was one of the classes his father had demanded he participate in-fine arts. But after weeks of studying color theory and practicing brush strokes he was in dire need of something fresh. He stared at the other student's works, all had placed focus on things like shape and sizing of the fruit bowl before them. But Noctis was heavily obsessed with the shading, he loved to work with the light and dark.

Luna glanced softly over to his painting. She smiled gently, "It looks very good Noctis."

"Thanks Luna." She was always giving him confidence boosts when he needed them the most. He puffed out his chest with the swell of pride building within him.

 

Ignis clapped loudly as the class became quiet again, making them all jump slightly. "Alright class. I have exciting and unexpected news! The King has found us a nude model, a male by the name of Prompto Argentum. He's been hand-picked out of a group, so be sure to treat him nicely. I do not want inappropriate laughter or prodding. He is our guest, understand?"

 

They all nodded. Beyond Loqi at times, Noct was unsure why Ignis was making a point of something so obvious...but a flare of inspiration caught in his heart.

Noctis began to clean his supplies as the minutes began to wind down in class, placing a proper sketch pad on his work space. His mind lazily drifted, trying to picture a face with the name Prompto. He had never heard of the man before...he wondered if he was an exchange student. Would he be a big guy with lots of complicated muscles? Lanky? Fat? Black, blonde or brunette? Tan?

 

He thoughtful chewed at the end of a pencil, a bell distantly ringing. Luna's touch upon his shoulder brought him back from his mind, "Come on, it's time to go back to the dorms."

 

The two, despite being friends for many years, usually were silent as they returned from their trips out together. As if by instinct alone, as they came back to his dorm she dug into her bag and pulled out a few snacks. Noct’s eyes glowed as he returned the gesture. It had been a long-time tradition to exchange snacks.

“My favorite…blueberry bread and white bottled tea with honey. You’re so thoughtful Noct.”

“Well look at your treasure here. Greasy chips and orange soda. I love it!” He chuckled as they exchanged their consumable gifts. The two laughed gently, and pressed their foreheads together. “Be good tonight. Don’t forget to study your other classes.” She told softly.

He sighed as she planted her lips to his skin between his eyes. “I won’t. Ravus is close by right? I don’t want you getting pushed around by those mechanical bullies.”

“I’ll be fine.” She promised, letting go of him finally. “Have a wonderful night good prince.”

“You too Lady Luna.”

She blushed at her childhood nickname, “Please your highness, I am no more fit to be a lady than you to be a king.”

“Hey!” He shouted just as her heels clacked along the pavement of the parking lot. He giggled to himself, “That was pretty good Luna…”

 

He dragged his feet a few moments away to his regal-appearing suite, watching the school begin to wind down in the evening air. The sound of music, televisions and friends drinking hung about in the air. Gladio’s booming laugh could be heard as he continued to win game after game on his console…Noct was grateful for his distraction.

His mind was swimming with excitement, and having the art class be his only one in the afternoon was a bonus. He slipped from his clothes and slept in only boxers, a blanket loosely covered around his body.

 

The class began at 1pm sharp, Ignis standing as stiff as a pole. He gazed, unblinking, to the class. They were all silent...the mentor usually did not speak until something important was occurring.

The spectacled man cleared his throat and the class seemed to shift with every tone of his voice.

"Class please welcome our guest Prompto." He waved his hand to someone behind a thick curtain. Gingerly, a head popped out.

 

Noctis could feel himself flush over with heat at the sight of just this man's face, let alone unsure of what he would do once the fuzzy green robe was discarded from his shoulders.

 

 He was beautiful. Freckles dotted every inch of his pale face, his silky golden hair was simply flowing from his scalp. His smile radiated sunshine, and made the prince's heart hammer. His face was smooth, cheeks lit up with red blush. He waved gently to them with his delicate looking hand, "Hey there! Thanks for letting me be here."

They returned his gesture, each mumbling greetings.

Noctis locked eyes with him and sweat and the icy blue orbs that met his own dark spheres.

 

"Alright class. You have about 1 minute to sketch each pose Prompto will perform."

 

* * *

 

The model dropped the robe for class, and Noct swore that he could hear Astrals singing in hundreds of different tongues. The light from the window, dangling high in the air for privacy, sprinkled across his lean yet muscular body.

 

Prompto was a work of art...his slender form was sculpted and Noctis feverishly tried to capture it. But no matter how hard he tried to define it, it was as if a god was in his sights...impossible to describe. His shoulders were small, delicate and the freckles upon his skin there looked like blankets of stars upon the night sky. His sternum was stretched and tugged in every way, his veins flashing against the creamy color of his exterior. The smile never seemed to leave his face, his lips were thin but shiny and his teeth glittered pearly white with longer than usual canines. His nose was scrunched up in an adorable fashion with every difficult pose, and he tried his best to show off the contours of his body.

Prompto’s chest was fluttering with quick breaths, the excitement of the class sketching the boy made him a bit embarrassed but he posed quietly with hands upon his feminine hips. A dainty curve attached his torso to his legs, and Noctis wanted to do nothing more than to reach out and guide his hands along the valley. His skin looked so touchable…

A trail of golden hairs led from his navel to the unaroused sex organ between his sinewy thighs, the member itself was very impressive even if it was not anywhere near ready to service. When he turned his back to the future king, Noct admired every shadow jutting from his shoulder blade, each bone on his spine seemed to jut out perfectly in raised bumps. And his bottom was a feast, round and tight.

 

Ignis cocked his eyebrow at the impressive sketches the prince was producing, beaming, "Excellent work Noctis! Your anatomy has improved from our initial sketching."

 

Noct only thanked the mentor with a grunt, watching Prompto slump over a couch lazily and his eyelids half-close. He gazed to Noctis...and the prince finally noticed he was watching him as well. The model devilishly pressed a finger to his lips with a smirk and Noctis felt the heat rising around his cheeks once more. He tried to gulp down a lump of some unknown emotion building in his throat. He enjoyed the playful nature the man boasted, even in his silence.

His body language was amazing, skittering about with energy bursting from every pore.

 

Something was strange though...a barcode tattoo was placed upon his wrist open for the world to see. Noct focused his gaze to the arm, sketching in in great detail. Someone his age with a tattoo already? This guy was so interesting...and yet they hadn't even shared a word together.

Noctis knew what this feeling was, but was so enthralled he wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to. Against the glare of his mentor and the earshot of his friend, he had to let it free from the clasp of years and years of waiting for a moment like this to arise.

 

"Luna..." He whispered sharply, "Is Loqi getting you back tonight?"

 

"Yeah it's Friday..."

 

"Alright."

 

"Why?"

 

"I think I'm gonna ask him out."

 

Her eyebrows shot up and her expression became a thoughtful grin, "What on a date?"

 

"Just...to get coffee.." He mumbled.

 

"You're totally falling for him aren't you?" She snickered, shoving his shoulder lightly. She was one of the very few people the prince had told about his preference in people…

Ignis huffed at the two, and they went back to focusing almost instantly. Time flew by.

 

* * *

 

 

The bell run and Noct's heart sunk as Prompto reached for his robe, placing it around his shoulders. He walked about the room, admiring the pictures that had been sketched of him.

“Nice linework!” He told one, “Oh man that really shows off my good side.” With every word he spouted, Noctis felt himself further flung into the air. His entire being was tingling with tenson.

Noctis clasped his fist determined. He cleared his throat and smiled, approaching him with a handful of his pencils. The coy face of the model gazed back and the prince felt himself break into a cold sweat.

 

"What an honor..." Prompto told with sincerity in his tone, "Being approached by the Prince of Insomnia. What brings you to me today?"

 

"You...posed wonderfully..." Noct complimented, cursing himself in silence at the tone of his voice. He grasped at his pictures with shaky fingers.

 

 

The blonde blushed, trying to hide his face a bit with the robe, "You think so? It's taken a lot of work to get to where I am now." 

 

"That's awesome." Noct beamed. The two watched each other, unsure of what to say. Noct rubbed the back of his head, "Did you want to see my sketches?”

 

“Yes!” Prompto told with his bubbly tone. Noct gulped hard, feeling the rush of red starting to enter his cheeks. He nervously opened his sketch book, and Prompto’s eyes shined. “Wow…I really like the way you drew me. I love the lighting…your focus on it…it’s really unique.”

 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow? There’s no classes so…”

 

"I’m not doing anything are you?”

 

“No…” Noctis shook his head and focused, blurting out finally, "Wanna go get something out with me?"

 

"Like a date?" His eyes sparkled, "Sure!"

 

Noct could feel his heart race. Prompto chuckled, "Let's do this when I have my clothes on though. Here!” He handed him a piece of paper, “My phone number. Call me as soon as you get up.”

 

Noctis’ stoic face appeared torn between a smile and a nervous jitter. He stared at the numbers upon the white sheet and with much disbelief, added them into his phone. He stepped outside and watched as the moon began to ascend from the horizon. A chilly wind was blowing in the air.

He could hardly believe it…he was going on a date with a masterpiece.


	2. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes Prompto to dinner, and the meal ends on a sour note.

For once in his life, Noctis did not feel the fatigue from the crystal’s power draining him. He had been awakened by the sound of autumn birds singing, a feeling of refreshment lingering in his soul. He kicked the covers off with gusto and glowered at himself in the mirror. He scoffed at the bristle of hair starting to sprout from his jaw, rubbing the area before slathering it with a thick coating of shaving cream.

The buzzing from the razor drowned Gladio’s bearish snores. When his face was cleaned, he dashed his skin with masculine-scented oils, massaging it deep within the pores. His shiny dark orbs fell upon the phone, desperately tapping on the screen until Prompto’s number popped up.

His heart burst with joy, seeing the first few messages from his future date: “Hey there! Hope you slept well. I’m free after 6 tonight. Wanna go get a bite to eat? Looking forward to hearing from you!” A chocobo emoji was sitting after the last exclamation point. Noctis’s vision was so focused on the phone’s screen, the world was blurry…nothing else mattered than to send the perfect response back.

“Hey. I’d be glad to meet you for some food. I’ll pick you up at the parking lot in front of the student center. You like spicy food? There’s a cool curry shop nearby.”

Seconds passed antagonizing slow. Prompto responded, “I love curry! Spicy food doesn’t sit well on my tum but I’ll get a pineapple mix this time. Really excited!”

Noctis pondered what to say, he felt dizzy with victory. He nearly forgot the time, knowing his history class was within the hour. He quickly shot a selfie in the mirror and attached it without half a thought. “Hope you like my modeling skills.”

“Nice!” Prompto responded, “Going in to class soon. See you tonight!” He responded with a picture of him sticking out his tongue impishly.

Noctis felt his knees shaking. He clutched his chest, and pressed a few fingers to his neck with any effort to calm his pulse. He tussled his uniform together. With a bounce in his step, he rushed out the door and almost greeted the world with a smile.

 

* * *

 

He barely focused on class, continuing to write the name of his date over and over in the margins of his notes. History was not his strongest interest, and today’s lesson was particularly boring. He had heard the tale of the clashing Astrals, and the pact of the Empire thousands of times from his father. He was shocked at how indifferent the tales were from one another, no propaganda of their nation’s wealth was placed whatsoever in the lecture at hand.

The words of his instructor seemed muddled, until something caught in his breath. The foreign tone in Gentiana’s deep voice was chilling, “Don’t forget class, the chancellor will be here to give his presentation so be sure you do not miss attendance.”

Ardyn…Noctis knew him all too well. He grumbled, and his swollen bliss was soon deflated by even the image of the maroon-haired man’s slimy tone and ever-present smirk. Why his father even let the Accursed around seemed like a taboo, but it had kept the Empire from taking too much of their land…for now.

Noctis felt the clock’s hand slowing with each m

* * *

inute. He inched forward in his seat, ready to eagerly leap out. The instructor sighed, shutting dark her eyes with a shake of the head. Her straight hair tumbled like black waterfalls down the sides of her shoulders, her white uniform contrasting heavily against it. “You are free to leave. I shall see you all next class. And young Prince, I need to speak with you.”

A few calls and whistles came from the corners of the room. The prince could feel his guts turn to ice as he reluctantly dashed down the aisle of seats. He gave a grumbling tone at his instructor, “Yes Instructor Gentiana?”

“Are you going to be alright with the addition of the chancellor to the lesson next Wednesday? I know your family has had some…” She opened her eyes with a flash, “Trouble with him in the past.”

“No trouble here ma’am. He bugs me but it’s nothing major. Just a slimy uncle who kinda murdered one of my ancestors but hey…what’s a boy to do?”

She cocked her head. “The cure they’ve started to make for him, is it working?”

“I think but…I’m not sure. I still see darkness in him. And I know that deep down he loathes me. Once my college life is over, they’ll start working me to do my dad’s job…” He sighed, “It just takes so much out of him…physically and mentally. I’m not sure I’ll ever be as mature as him.”

“You will be a fine King Noctis. Ever since the agreement to remove the Wall, Regis has recovered very nicely. You will not have the burden of magic.”

“If magic was a gift of the Astrals, why is it such a burden?” Noctis could feel the alluring pull of his date but the question was stuck burning in his skull.

Gentiana, despite her usually distant voice, seemed warm when she smiled. “It never was meant to be. When man tempered with it, that is when it became what it is. With any integration of science and magic, we will come to a better conclusion. Now, you may leave. You look as if you have something important to attend to?”

He rose his shoulders a little, “Is it really that obvious?”

“Enjoy yourself young prince. Do not waste your youth on fickle worries.”

Noctis nodded at her advice and literally ran with it, clutching his things tight to his body.

 

* * *

 

The square building of the student center bustled with activity. Lights hung lazily from tree to tree in front. A statue of the Emperor stared down at his subjects intensely. A band was playing soft jazzy tunes in the center. The soft white couches were usually full of young acolytes studying, reading, or watching the latest viral video.

His date sat on the edge of the parking lot, gazing out to the fading sunlight. The sky was blazing with color, red and orange with cotton candy clouds dotting the air. The first sparkles of starlight were twinkling distantly. He sensed the approach of the prince, standing to full attention.

Prompto’s smile was as warm as sunshine, and led butterflies to the lining of Noct’s stomach. He couldn’t believe the way this man was affecting him. Every move he made seemed like pure magic, as if a fae had tumbled from their forest and graced him with his presence. He eyed an approaching MT and his jaw slacked open. “Uh let’s not dawdle! After you Prince! Where’s your golden chariot?”

“Golden? No…” He denied, leading them to his designated spot. “The Empire let me keep something, and that was my car. My dad gave it to me as part of his incentive to bring me here…” He huffed slightly, patting the hood of the lovely Regalia. Prompto whistled sharply as he examined the curve of the car’s body, almost afraid to touch it. The paint was black as the night sky, specs of glittering white exposed in the light. The wheels were imbued with gold decals. When Noctis’ opened the door of the passenger’s side, a leathery smell entered the blonde’s nostrils. He felt his body shiver, gulping hard as he pointed to the seat.

“We’re…seriously going to drive to a dinky curry place with the Regis family car?”

“Uh yeah how else are we going to get there?” He urged his new friend inside, “And it’s not dinky. It’s got…charm! It’s just down the way a bit. No harm, no foul. You’re lucky though…I only let special people drive with me. Especially in the front.”

Prompto’s eyes grew wide, feeling pride well within him. He pressed his fingers to his chest and mimicked a regal accent, “Why, I appreciate the gesture your highness.”

“Get in the damn car already.” Noctis playfully scoffed, bumping the blonde’s hip with his own as he leapt into the air. Prompto could hardly believe his eyes, watching as the prince slid across the hood of the car. He opened his driver’s side door and tumbled inside, with a deep chuckled laugh. “See? No biggie.”

“Dude…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re badass.”

“I try.” Noctis shrugged and reached deep into his jacket. He pulled out his keys and started the engine, the purr vibrating across their seats.  “As long as I don’t pass the borders of the college’s city we’re cool. So nobody will interrupt our little date.”

“This is a date right? You’re cool that I’m a dude? Are you…?” The smaller man looked at him, longing for an answer.

Noctis sighed and leaned back, “You got it. This prince shall bear no heirs. Dad already knows, and he’s cool with it. As long as I adopt, he’ll just be happy to have a grandkid.”

Prompto let out a breath of relief, “Well good.”

“What about your folks?”

The blonde was silent, “Let’s eat…”

“Sure.” He refused to prod any further.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was a few blocks down the road, and a few slight left turns. It sat between a book store and a game shop. Prompto squinted at the sign and hummed, “What time does it close?”

Noctis cocked his head with the strange question, “It says 9pm…it is sort of a school night buddy.”

“Dang. I uh…collect Astral Warriors cards and I’m trying to find one to complete my deck…” He admitted, hanging his head low.

“Maybe you can check my collection out?”

“You do too?”

“My dad helps run the company that makes them of course I do.” He snickered.

The blonde felt his cheeks rise with heat, holding his face, “Oh man I keep forgetting you’re the damn prince of Lucius! Shit…”

“It’s okay. I don’t like being prodded about that idea.”

He opened the door for his new comrade and flicked his head, inviting him inside. The eatery was decorated in red, colorful statues sitting with eager glances at customers. A blessing of Leviathan, a long kite fashioned from thick sheets, hung in loops from the rafters above the bar. It was in hopes that the hydrean would bring plentiful rains for the late summer crops. The waitress sat them down at a table for two at the window, the soft light glowing down upon them from a single long-tailed light.

Noctis was silent as they awaited their menus, admiring the man before him still with sparks of newfound love blurring his sight. He set his phone on the side just as a call was starting to roll in. He scoffed…Cor. He wondered what the man wanted out of sheer annoyance. He could leave a voice mail.

“So…” The prince stated blankly, “Where are you from?”

“Oh I belong to the Empire…” He blurted but held back his tone a bit, eyes scanning the prince for a reaction. He did not mean to use those words…and he knew by the confused eyebrow cock of the future king that he had messed up. He felt his knees starting to clack until Noctis shoved off the notion, “That’s alright, we’d be more than happy to have you at the Crown City though.”

“You think? I hope I can move back there after I’m done with all this nonsense.”

“What are you studying for? I’m just really here because my dad thinks this will build character.” He scoffed.

Prompto gave a gentle chuckle, watching the waitress approach. “A cider if you would please…” He told. Noct gazed at him with a smirk, “A drink really?”

“Give me some slack I have no where to go tonight. I won’t get drunk I promise.”

“Alright fine make it a whisky sour for me then…” Noct grumbled and grabbed the menus. He barely gazed at the words, knowing deep in his heart the desire for a plate of lumpy korma with coconut rice imported from the Quay. He missed the smell of ocean, and lazy summer days spent fishing.

The question finally processed in the skinny boy’s mind and he hummed, “I’m not sure. I really like animals so I thought I could be a vet or a deamon moderator. They seem to make a lot. But I’m torn. I’ve had photography as a hobby for years and I want to persue a career but ts so hard to make it on your own.”

“If you make nice with me, you’d probably not even have to worry about that kind of stuff. I could help you set up a business and you could…you know…” Noctis felt his heart rush wildly in his chest. Why was he even talking about the future with this guy? He gulped his words down, but didn’t want to drown the spirits of his date.

Prompto’s face was lit brilliantly with his excitement, “You mean it?”

“Yeah…could you show me some of your pictures?”

Without hesitation, Prompto dug deep into his bag and pulled out a slick, stylish camera. He pounded the power button and quickly arrived to his gallery. Noctis was impressed, awing the quality of his photography. “Wow…” He muttered, burning each picture into his memory, “You are really great at this.”

Prompto blushed, “And I’m sure the crown prince has some talents?”

“I fish…that’s about it. You saw my art. I bum out, play video games.”

“OH!?” Prompto slammed his hands onto the table just as the waitress came back with the drinks. He recoiled with embarrassment but took a hearty sip from his glass. “Do you like King’s Knight?”

“Dude I own in King’s Knight.”

“We should totally battle later.”

“Yeah right. I’ll kick you ass at it.”

“It’s a challenge then!” Prompto held out his hand and Noctis grasped it tightly with determination. The feeling of friendly competition soon came to a blunt halt when he realized who’s hand he was touching. He wanted so badly to draw away but the warmth of his bony fingers was intoxicating…and his skin was so soft. He saw a look of deep longing within the blue oceans of Prompto’s orbs and licked the bottom of his lip. He turned to the waitress and cleared his throat, “Pineapple fried and korma please. Together. My treat.”

Prompto’s hand slipped from his, and he longed for his touch as the blonde placed his precious camera back into its case. For a moment, the two stared each other down waiting for the other to say something.

“That girl you were with, who is she?” Prompto blurted out of curiosity amidst the silence.

Noct almost leapt back, “Lunafreya…she’s a long-time family friend. She’s a lady of the rich Flueret family, which aren’t royalty but sure act like it. They have a castle and a mansion, and even a family crest. A long time ago when they still needed Oracles her great ancestor was the first. But now that the Empire’s come to its senses after the debacle with Shiva…”

“Yeah messy stuff. It’s a shame what happened…You would think they wouldn’t even try that kind of stuff. Messing with gods…what a terrible idea. We’ve learned nothing good comes from it and no further harm has been done. Daemons are under the control of men now…and we’re coming closer to a cure every day now.” He smiled, “Makes me glad sometimes that I was born in this time.”

The food arrived finally, the plates steaming. Noct took no time diving into the meal before him. Only the sound of glass clinking and utensils clashing came between them for a moment. They tried a bit of each other’s meals, and complimented their choices. The raven-haired man heard the ringtone go off on his phone once more, and knit his eyebrows.

Prompto glanced to the device, “Dude if you need to take a call I won’t be offended…you are a prince after all.”

Noctis scoffed and plucked it up, against his will. He allowed the remainder of his food to slide down to his gut before stating, “What Cor? I’m kind of busy.”

“Ravus was attacked by an MT, and Luna too. They’re at Dawn’s Memorial, getting admitted now.”

Noct nearly dropped the phone, “I…I’ll be there right away.”

“What’s going on?” Prompto urged.

“Luna…and her brother were hurt by some of those MTs…I don’t know why. I have to go…” He looked to his date desperately, “I know we just met but…could you…come with me? I don’t want to do this alone. Hospitals really freak me out.”

“Yeah.” Prompto offered warmly. He stood up with him, and the two quickly paid their bill and burst through the door. Before entering the car, Prompto abruptly stopped Noctis. He gazed to him gently and then embraced him tightly, “Thank you for the meal. And thank you for letting me come do this with you…”

“Uh yeah…no problem.” Concern started to well in him…Prompto’s tone seemed almost hurt…as if something in his past was trying to escape. He blocked the thought for now, returning his embrace and holding him tight for just a few long moments.

He entered the car, making sure his date was strapped in securely before revving the engine and blasting down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah some more AU development arrives! The whole picture will be coming shortly.   
> Basically the Empire stopped trying to kill their gods after the incident with Shiva attacking them, taking it appropriately as a warning sign. The Scourge of Stars is trying to be prevented with the integration of science, magic and technology, and the draining power of magic is also being evaluated to determine a cause for rapid aging when using large amounts.   
> .o.  
> Thanks for all the kudos guys! I think this story will be about 7-10 chapters long. I have a few ideas in mind. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis visit an injured Lunafreya. Noctis butts heads with Gladio when he barges in. Ignis talks to the bodyguard who wants to find his place in life, providing a hard to resist offer.  
> An unwelcome visitor arrives to the hospital.  
> A past of torment is unveiled to the Prince. A secret is revealed upon seeing the blonde photographer-to-be home...
> 
> Prompto is a vagabond with baggage. Is Noctis up to the challenge?

Lunafreya seemed peaceful, even with a tightly bound dressing to her abdomen. Her usually fashionable top was replaced with a standard green hospital gown. The sickly white of the room radiated from the walls, covering everything in a sterile miasma. An IV dripped clear liquid straight into the blue line of her vein. Noctis nearly burst into the room, if not for the nurses giving him dirty looks. He nearly forgot at times he wasn’t a prince here. Prompto shyly followed him through the door, hiding behind his shoulders as he gazed to the stranger before him.

“Luna! Are you okay?” Noct questioned softly, concern quivering in his voice.

She smiled warmly, and glanced down to her wound, pressing her fingers to it, “I’m fine, there’s no need for concern.” Her eyes shot to the tiny man behind the prince and she urged him to expose himself. Prompto coyly stepped next to his date, giving a toothy (if albeit awkward) grin. “Uh hi. I’m Prompto Argentum. I’m that nude model…”

“Oh I remember you! You did an excellent job in our class. I’m Lunafreya. My apologies for the circumstances of our meeting.”

“The MTs…they did this to you…didn’t they?” The blonde man questioned, his turquoise stare a bit distant.

“They did. My brother helped to protect me, but when was felled…I stepped up. I just hope I do not have any charges for destroying the monster.” She sighed, falling back into her pillow. Noctis stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Luna winced slightly, and he backed away. “Sorry…I’m just glad you’re okay. Did it stab you?”

“Slightly. I required some stitches. Ravus…they have him in ICU. It hurt his shoulder pretty badly. They were talking about needing surgery…” Her glance cast downwards. “I feel terribly. But there was not much we could do but defend ourselves.”

“This isn’t your fault.” The prince affirmed, clenching his fist tightly, “This is Ardyn’s fault. It’s because of him those things run wild in the street.”

Prompto seemed uncharacteristically quiet, barely holding his head high enough to look at them. He however did jump back when a hard knock came upon the door. “Please come in.” Lunafreya told weakly, thinking it to be a nurse.

Instead it was the sandy-haired teacher, glasses reflecting the brightness of the hospital’s lights. The usually austere face of Ignis was scowled over. His shoulders were drooped in an unusual manner, a large bouquet of deep blue sylleblossoms within his grasp. The aroma coming from the freshly harvested flowers wafted throughout the room, sending waves of nostalgia down the raven-haired prince’s spine. “Ah…I see you have company. I guess that is to be expected for such an excellent young woman. When I had heard about the event that conspired, I made it a priority to arrive as soon as I could. I hope you do not mind my gift.”

She giggled as she cradled the bouquet in her grasp, “It’s lovely. Thank you Mr. Scientia.”

“Please, call me Ignis. We are not terribly far in age. I am only a few years a senior to most of you.” He chuckled. Prompto’s ears perked up, and Noct wore an impressed face, “Really?”

“I will be of the ripe age of 23 in the coming winter.” He admitted, adjusting his glasses.

“Wow. That’s amazing. You already have a job and everything.” The blonde admired, pressing his fingertips to one cheek. “At least you have things figured out.”

“There are a few things that I wish I had more of a handle on, such as the mystery as to why the machines attacked our fair peer…” His mouth twisted with a glower. 

Noctis hummed, sitting down in a visitor’s chair. “There have been a lot…even before I came. You’d think they’d fix the issue…”

Another sudden knock threw him from his thoughts. Without permission, the door flung open. Noct’s eyebrows crossed as he spotted his roommate, huffing as he grasped at the edges of the doorframe. His dark mane was lazily hanging over both of his wide shoulders. Gladio obnoxiously wiped the sweat from his skin. Luna cocked an eyebrow. “Gladiolus? I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“This seems to be the appropriate occasion to visit you…” He grumbled, waddling his way inside. “I just…heard…about it from Cor.” His breath smelled strongly of alcohol, and his white sleeveless tee was soaked with perspiration and what seemed like stains from hot wings. 

Noctis felt the fires of his anger catch his cheeks, his face reddening from heat. He pointed an accusing finger towards his roommate and growled, "You...what do you care about what happens to Luna? You only agreed to chaperone me here to get away from your dad so you could party and drink!"

Gladio bit his lip, trying not to curse at the royality before him. "You little brat. You don't know the half of the story. Luna's my friend too."

Ignis huffed at the two and crossed his arms, "Would you two tone down your frustrations? Lunafreya is trying to heal..."

"Frustrations? I can't even begin to describe the dumb things this guy's done! Barely knows me and thinks he can run my life...Shield my ass!"

Prompto flinched, animosity was surrounding every low-pitched word the prince threw at his bodyguard. Gladio almost appeared hurt, under the facade of a grimmace.

"Fine. I can see I'm not welcome here!" Gladio puffed his chest out and with a twist faced the exit. Ignis grumbled, stepping between the two. He pointed a finger at his student's nose and glared at him, eyes cutting into his very soul.

Noctis gulped down all his emotion, feeling only the chill of anticipation in the air.

The mentor pouted, "You need to learn to control your temper young future king. I know you are concerned for your friend, but you cannot let it cloud your vision. I am going to part the two of you, and get to know this shield a little better. He seems a tad bit like he is struggling."

Ignis cocked an eyebrow at the large man's attire, allowing a tiny smile to edge at the corner's of his mouth. "A sweaty, stained wifebeater at a hospital? Are you daft? You'll catch a virus just looking at any equipment."

"I uh..." Gladio told, befuddled the mentor was even chatting with him. Ignis whipped his head back to Noctis and Prompto, "I advise you not stay for much longer. There is the condition of Ravus to seek as well. In the meantime, I need to speak with Gladio regarding something. We shall wait for you by the cafeteria."

 

* * *

 

 

The door quietly shut. Prompto looked to Noctis, hurt reflected in his gaze. The prince hung his head with shame, stooping over the bed. Luna pat his hand, attempting any kind of comfort. "That was a dick move."

"A bit..." Luna snickered. "It's about time someone put the brute in his place."

"Who was he?" Prompto wondered who could turn his sweet prince into such a snarling monster.

"Friend of the family. We're not exactly friends. Gladio's been my trainer and mentor for years now, but he's too rough. The only person I've even seen him show a little remorse for is his sister, and even then he sounded so insincere about it. He's a man's man, just like his dad." Noctis wiped his palm over his face, "He's just way too in your face about everything."

Prompto's face illuminated gently, "He's probably not that bad of a guy if he's trying to keep you safe."

"I'm sure dad's paying him handsomely..."

He focused his attention on Luna once more and the blonde sat next to him. He took his friends' hand in his right, and Prompto's fingers in his left. Luna set her head to Noct's shoulders. The prince gently stroked her skin, "Tell us everything."

 

* * *

 

Ignis led the confused, muscled man outside and walked silently down the hallway. Gladio rubbed the back of his head as they passed busy nurses working on their computers, nursing aides running between rooms and offices full of phone calls. The two paused at a lone table sitting at the far end of an empty cafeteria. The mentor stretched out a hand, inviting him to a seat. Gladio obliged and sat down, observing the stranger as he followed suit. The two caught each other's eyes and Ignis cleared his throat.

"Good evening. From what I gather you're Gladio?"

"Yeah and you're that teacher Noctis always talks about...Ignis?"

"That is correct." He sighed, "Why have you come in such sloppy attire?"

"You're still bringing that up?"

The brown-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose, just above his glasses with thought. "I sense a disturbance in your life Gladio. You seem to be making a specticle of yourself."

“What this?” He attempted to defend, but his shoulders soon drooped over with defeat. “Jeez it’s really that obvious huh? That i don’t know what I’m doing with my life?”

Ignis rose his head, ears turned towards the man. Gladio noticed the gesture, feeling himself melt from within the core. ‘I heard you guys talking a bit before I came in...you’re really that young?”

“My age? i rarely lie Gladio, that is not something I would make up.”

“I’m almost 23 myself. Shit...” He chuckled sadly, planting his elbows on the table and holding his head up with a few spare fingers. “I really dont know what I want to do at all...training with the prince is great and all but...I don’t know! He just...doesn’t appreciate me. Damn I...I’m drunk that’s all! That’s why I’m letting myself open up to a complete stranger.”

Ignis was beside himself. The man was near tears before him, and they barely knew each other. He reached over calmly and placed a (thankfully) gloved hand on his bicep. He hadn intended to speak with him regarding the blow-up in the room, but all the information was crashing down around him. “You do know it’s okay not to be sure of your own wants correct?”

“It’s not that...there’s just so much pressure.” He sniffed hard and Ignis felt the determination flowing within his stare. “My father, he wants me to be the next Shield. But I don’t think it’s what I really even like doing. This whole tough guy act gets old sometimes. This is the first time in a long time I’ve actually enjoyed myself. Enjoyed other people! But I feel like I’m slipping...like my whole family line is watching me and shaking their heads with shame!”

“You have a lot of family history with being the royal family of Lucius’ bodyguard...that would be stressful regardless of any strength you possess. There is much burden in that position. It’s also one of much honor. Here you are nearly invisible. It’s not confusing to as why you feel the way you do.” The mentor folded his hands upon his crossed legs. “And Noctis? I’ve had a few weeks worth of spending time with him. He is growing still, much like any of us. He still has much to learn. He tends to be a bit...dramatic. You can see it in the way he shades, putting so much emphasis on the shadows and darkness. It’s very entertaining.”

Gladio smirked and lifted himself once more, sitting straight.  “Ignis, you sure have a way with words. I think that’s what I needed.”

“It’s a pleasure...although if you’re still confused and would like to see a different way of life I am more than happy to take you as a student as well. First lesson is on me. But if you decide to stay, you’d have to pay the semester fees.” He stuck out his hand fully and the black-haired man grasped it with a firm squeeze. The teacher nearly leaped back with the force of his touch.

“I can try.” Gladio nodded, and the two unlatched their hands. “I’m not the greatest artist.”

“Mixed media is a beautiful thing.” He snickered to himself slightly, but his smile instantly became a sour frown. Gladio followed the man’s eyes, spotting a chilling sight...

A tall man, with long, deep maroon hair and a long black overcoat. He plucked his hat off, and the irises of his eyes were saturated with yellow. Foreboding air surrounded him, suffocating those around it. “The chancellor...what is he doing here...” Ignis hissed.

Gladio’s eyes widened with realization, “Noct, and Luna...”

 

* * *

 

Prompto munched on a few plain crackers as they finished listening to the tale of the fair maiden upon her recovery bed. The MTs had apparently, out thin air, decided to revolt against Luna and her brother. She described the incident in full detail to them both, confiding her trust in the new blonde friend.

Noctis was stooped over with thought, “You think...maybe they attacked you because of your family history?”

“Perhaps. some models malfunction still to this day.”

 

Prompto gulped the hard lump of mush down his gullet and lifted his chin. He opened his mouth to say something, but could feel all words turn to ice as the door was gently opened without even a courtesy knock. His body was stuck, watching the entrance of the chancellor.

“Ardyn...” Noctis hissed, locking eyes with the intimidating figure before them. “Why did you come here?”

“Please...” The oozing tone of the man seized them all with a primal fear. “Calm yourself young king. I have come only to offer an apology to the fair lady Lunafreya. They are after all my machines. I do have the telling hand in their development.”

His eye lazily drifted over to Prompto and smirked. His breath was hot above the spikes of hair jutting from his sculpted chin. He cocked a head, hovering over the blonde, “And speaking of which...what are you doing here Prompto?”

“Do you know him?” Noctis snapped, coming closer to his date. Prompto could do nothing but make strange sounds, squeaking and groaning while he twitched with pure terror. His pupils were pin-point and his knees violently clacking together. The chancellor flashed a creeping smile, “Of course, I am his sole overseer...a guardian to any estate. Almost like a son to me.”

“P...Please...” Prompto begged finally, “I...I was just...out...trying t-to....”

“it’s alright my dearest.” He stroked the blonde’s cheek with a slow, sweeping gesture. Noctis stepped between the two, staring down the chancellor before him. He grasped his date’s hand and felt his shoulders rise to his ears. “I will take him home Ardyn...only if you allow it.”

‘You’re more than welcome to return him to that vile sister of his and her...wife...” He shuttered at the very word, “Disgusting creatures that stole my poor boy away. But alas, the law is law and I must abide it. Not that I would want to have anything to do with that filthy farm and garage as it is. I’d dare not even step a foot on such tainted land. But so long as he runs about freely within the empire’s grounds he is mine...and nobody else’s.” Ardyn shot the prince a warning glance before smirking, and applying the cap back onto his head.

He backed out of the room, and stood within the doorway. “You will be compensated well my darling Luna. You and your brother will have a swift recovery.I always honor my word.” He bowed deeply and finally left.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the heck was all that about? The nerve of that guy...” Noctis swore softly, finally gazing down to Prompto.

The boy was in tears, snot dripping down from his nose. He clutched onto Noct’s arm with a grip of death. ignis and Gladio entered the room with a broad-shouldered, red-haired nurse, “Oh my...” She stated with a soft sigh. “This is all a bit much, I am so sorry. We’ve been terribly busy with new admissions from MT attacks...we didn’t even realize who had come in. Visiting hours are stopping very soon. We ask that you kindly see your way out soon...”

“Ignis...Gladio...you guys go ahead...” Noctis huffed, “I think I’m going to take Prompto.”

“Take him where?” Gladio grumbled but felt Ignis shove him lightly. He gave the mentor a harsh shrug until the prince answered, “Somewhere...anywhere...”

Gladiolus took a hard look at the skinny man. He saw the distraught, the tears leaking endlessly from his sapphire eyes and the quivering within his chest. The Shield felt himself undo, and groaned, “Alright but be back by tomorrow night.”

“Thanks.” Noctis stood up and gave Lunafreya a deep embrace. “Be safe getting to wherever you are going.” Luna hummed, holding her friend’s cheek. He planted a tiny kiss to her forehead and nodded, “I’ll be okay.”

She looked at Prompto, “It was very nice to meet you...”

“Y..Yeah...” He tried to smile, but could only croak out a few half-chuckles. “S..see ya Luna.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two left. Prompto never let go of the prince’s arm. Noctis could feel desperation in his clutch. They came to the parking lot, and the blonde allowed himself to sit before unleashing a stream of violent sobs. Noctis could feel himself tense, rubbing his friend’s shoulders.

“What...what is going on Prompto?” He asked softly.

“T...That man! He’s vile and sick!” Prompto slammed his fist on the dashboard and recoiled quickly, holding himself as he attempted to keep his head straight. The whites of his eyes were starting to redden with each blink, “He...he’s just done a lot of bad things. To me, to my family...”

“You can tell me...i won’t judge...”

“I know...” He shivered, “But I’m...I’m just...just not...sure...” He caressed his barcode tattoo. He could feel himself centering once more, trying to take deep breaths. “My sister Chrome...and I...were separated at birth. He took us both because mom was sick and needed money, and he was her only chance at even living because our father is a soulless monster. He experimented on her...a lot...with daemons. Found out she could tame them, after putting countless pressure on her. Marked her cheek for being special with a damn tattoo...”

Noct was still listening intently but found some tissues, offering him one. Prompto took it and pat his eyes, trying to stay calm as he continued to explain,  “Once he found out she...she had a gift...he tried to implant it into me. When he...he found out he couldn’t get me to do the same stuff as her...he hurt me a lot. Made me feel bad at every chance. I finally reached out and got help but it took years of therapy and escaping. Mom didn’t make it. Dad didn’t care...He fucked with us! All because he’s a twisted, evil person still!”

Noctis was silent, holding his shoulder. “He marked you too...”

“He cloned us...and used those clones as a basis for the MT models. The ones that stand guard at the school and stuff, probably look just like me.” He gave a half-hearted laugh, pressing his palm to his forehead, “It’s so fucked up...”

“You can’t even tell the heads of the empire can you...he has that much power...” Noctis felt himself slump over, “By the Six...it’s just not fair...Prompto I’m so sorry.”

“I just...need to stay in Leide...with Chrome and Cindy. But I keep coming here. The thrill of being able to learn and be my own person. It’s just so much. I want to come out of this, and be a model for everyone. I want to show the world how far I’ve come. I want to tell my story! But as long as the chancellor sulks around, I’ll never be able to.”

“There might be a way. Maybe if we show my dad the proof, his counsel can get involved and help you and your family.”

“R..Really?” Prompto gazed to him, wiping away streams of water and globs of snot.

Noct’s grabbed the steering wheel with a newfound passion, “Ardyn I’m sure has not only harmed you. we could make a program reaching out to those in need of assistance too...those hurt by the injustice of the empire’s experiments. This has gone on far too long. We can’t let the threat of another war scare us from doing what’s right.”

“Thank you…” He whispered, relaxing in his seat. Noctis gently placed a hand to his thigh, and the blonde took it as if he was picking up a delicate petal. Their fingers were interwoven. The car started. The scenery changed from the bright lights of the college city, to the quiet darkness and star-studded sky of the dusty country beyond. They were silent to each other, the only few words were the directions Prompto muttered. Never once did he loosen his grip on the prince.

The air was chilly and thin. The sound of monsters roaming about caught the prince off guard, nearly slamming the breaks as a large Catoblepas started to pass the road. “What the? What in the world is that doing here?”

“OH!” Prompto jumped up, voice still a bit scratchy, “That’s Arlene! That’s Chrome’s favorite beast.”

“Oh yeah…you said she was a beast master? I didn’t think those were even around anymore.”

“Well you’re seeing living proof Mr. Prince. I’m almost home.” He set his head on Noct’s shoulder, watching the car jar up once more and head down the road. He nearly shot back up again upon seeing a large, intricate sign popping up over the horizon. “Hammerhead?” Noctis squinted at the text and Prompto nodded. As the property started to become exposed, the prince glanced across acres of beasts, all shapes and sizes were contained into large expanses of fencing, equipped well with deep pits to prevent any contact to customers. Each animal was well suited with food and toys suited for their species. “A zoo?”

“Yep! We started a family tradition. I help run the petting zoo…” He sheepishly told with a grin, “Can’t handle the dangerous ones much.”

“Jeez…and then a car garage equipped on the side too?” He noted stacks of cars in a flat parking lot before the actual shop, the grease of working was nearly oozing from the doors of the entrance.

“Yep one stop shop…a lot of people don’t drive much any more but we cater to those who do! It seems like an odd combination but it ends up working well.”

 

* * *

 

They parked in the closest spot to the building. Prompto was bouncing with every step. Next to the working space was a small, dainty home painted with caramel brown and a bright yellow door. A few statues of turtles doing mundane activities were spotted in a circular garden, next to a small pond. Noctis gazed deeply at the sullen faces of the stone reptiles before rapping on the door with his knuckles.

“Coming!” A sing-song voice with a slight twang in it called. The door propped open with a jarring motion.

Noct’s nearly had to look at the person before him twice. Chrome was a tall, full-bodied woman that was incredibly similar looking to her twin brother. Her hair was the same thick, silky locks although hers was long and braided down her shoulder in a thick strand. The bore the same chocobo-esque tuft about the parting of their scalp...which didn’t help but further their connecting similarities. Freckles dotted her face heavier than her siblings, and her skin was a darker shade of tan. Despite being marked by Arydyn’s magitek symbol upon her left cheek, they were plump with a large grin. She wore a loose sleeveless tee colored white, dirtied with stains of grease and dirt. Her baggy green pants hung with ripples of fabric gathering at her knees. Upon her right wrist was a barcode tattoo...the thing used to clone her and her brother. The one striking feature between them was the color of their eyes. Prompto’s were a deep, icy blue. Chrome’s were a deep, earthy green brightening upon seeing her twin.

“Prompto!” She nearly teared up, her voice swelling as she took him into a protective embrace, “You’re back! I was so worried about you!”

He clutched at his sister, holding her abdomen around his arms. She focused her vision on the man behind him and gasped, “You…I know you…you are the crown prince of Lucius. Astrals bless you. Thank you for returning Prompto.”

“Returning?” He married a concerned expression, “What happened to him?”

Chrome pouted as she unleashed her sibling. An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them. “Why…he didn’t tell you? He ran away.”


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces the truth regarding his decisions, and his history. A blessing of the Astrals helps to solidify a burning passion within the prince

Noctis felt the pin-pricks of his mixing emotions building within the tips of his fingers. Even the warmth of the room’s fern-colored walls and hazelnut plush carpeting were not enough to help end the chill of realization.

The color had drained from Prompto’s face, leaving only the spots upon his face and the darkness shading under his eyes. He fiddled with his gloves, trying to think of a way to avoid the topic of being a vagabond…but nothing was coming up. He could barely hold his body, feeling the weight of the blank stares of framed photographs judging him.

Chrome was not gazing at him with anger, instead placing a hand to between his shoulder blades, “You know it’s okay. We’re not mad at you…we’re just confused. You didn’t even answer your phone! You never do that. And you left your best camera here.”

“I just…” The blonde male managed to croak, “Felt like I was trapped…that’s all.”

“Trapped? By what? It wasn’t me was it?”

“No…I was just scared. Scared of Ardyn…and when he was going to try and come back to get me. He ended up finding me anyway.”

“After what I did to him last time I seriously doubt he would even try…” The female twin scoffed, “You’d think a swift crack of the whip to the ass would seriously keep him from getting near you. Did he hurt you?”

“No. I made sure of that.” Noctis affirmed, feeling his blood boil just at the thought of his ancient relative touching his new boyfriend. Boyfriend…the thought still made the back of his head tingle warmly.

Chrome smirked at the prince, holding her thumb up, “Good. The man’s been trying his best to hurt my brother in any way he can. I don’t blame him, at all, for running off without word especially after the last threatening phone call he made.” She set her hands into the he

“What is his problem?” Noct roared suddenly, making the twins jump back slightly. “It’s not enough for him to try and ruin my family? Now he’s trying to ruin yours!”

“What has he done to your family?” Prompto told, approaching the raven-haired prince with a gleam of pity and ignominy still lingering in his eyes.

“He’s made himself a priority of the Empire’s scientific projects, which try to meld magic and science together. My father is benefitting from the treatments too, but at a much slower pace than Ardyn. He’s using his power and influence to try and win everyone over. He thinks just because he played Oracle all that time ago he can do this now. I can see why Izunia wanted to banish his ass, he’s haughty and destructive. I still suspect he killed him…He’s manipulative and cruel!”

“This was just supposed to be a nice date…” Prompto quietly squeaked, feeling tears welling up with each blink, “What the hell happened?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was approaching the daylight of their second day together. Noctis grumbled at the approaching sunlight, listening to the ticking of the large country-style clock hanging above them, “It’s the weekend right?”

“Yes…” Chrome confirmed, sighing with empathy at their tired states, “You two look plum exhausted. Why don’t me and Cindy get you two a hot breakfast and get you tucked in? We have a spare bedroom, if you don’t mind sharing the covers.”

Prompto suddenly perked up, giving a mischievous pout, “Aw do we have to?”

“You know we only have one spare room.” She poked his nose before bumping him with her hip. He huffed at the action, rubbing his bone sorely.

Prompto and Noctis followed Chrome after she flicked her hand at them, beckoning them into the spacious kitchen. The kitchen was lined with deep red hardwood floor, the walls a creamy white with a single fireplace next to a set of maroon furniture and glass-topped coffee table. The throw rug under the set had cactuars lining the edges.

Succulents hung from above the kitchen sink, which was spotless. A center island sat between the kitchen and living room, topped with deep brown marble. A large table was close by, easily able to sit six people. Chrome sat them down at the barstools before the island’s top, offering a few glasses of water. Just as she began to open the fridge, a gasp came from the doorway.

A shorter, skinnier woman stood gaping at the scene before her. Her hair was thick and twirled into endless golden curls that bobbed at her shoulders. Her face sported not a scratch or blemish, but instead grease that splotched perfectly in lines from car oil. Her eyes glowed a deep green and her smile was pearly white. She wore a strange outfit, mid-drift exposing her curvy middle, bosom bore only by a yellow jacket and pink undershirt. A small pair of shorts covered her waist. She hurriedly came over to Prompto and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gulped deeply at her touch and shoved his nose into the thick of her hair. She released for a moment, pressing her lips to his forehead. Her voice was thick with Leiden accident, “Welcome home sugar.”

“Cindy…I’m so sorry…” He whimpered, trying to keep himself from flooding over with sorrow. She pressed her hand to his cheek and he held it there, finally allowing a few streams to leave his eyes. She wiped his face, “Don’t you worry about it none. Yer back now. That’s all that matters!”

“I did it for selfish reasons…I applied to be a nude model in secret…”

“Oh so that’s how you managed to charm the prince back huh, showed him the goods?” Chrome huffed as she started to crack eggs into a bowl.

Prompto chuckled breathlessly, “Shut up!”

“The prince?” Cindy questioned, glancing up to Noct, “That you?”

He blankly stated, “That’s me.”

“Welcome to our home! It might be a tad humble but it’s cozy!” Cindy’s voice rose with enthusiasm. Noct rubbed his ear a bit, “It’s very nice. Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Yer welcome Mr. Prince!” Cindy came next to her wife, giving her a tiny kiss to the cheek.

“It’s Noctis.” He held his head up with a single hand, yawning. He could feel himself starting to drift off. The sound of bacon hitting the pan, and the aroma following began to make him salivate. Cindy got the plates ready as Chrome expertly concocted a large breakfast.

“So how’s the college life been treating you?” Chrome spoke up over the sizzling of the food cooking.

Cindy chimed in as she sat by the table, “Where did ya stay?”

“I was at a few places. Charmed my way into a few dorms. Managed to sneak around unsuspected.”

“The uniform?” Chrome cocked an eyebrow. “Was that the same one you wore before you dropped out?”

“Owch.” Noctis chuckled, lightly shoving Prompto, “You left that out of your story too.”

“I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do…” He muttered, feeling his torso folding over and the cold surface of the counter tickled his cheek. “I just was going to be a model…get some money…try to talk to people about stuff. You know, stuff you’re supposed to do when you’re starting to turn 20.”

“What’s her excuse then?” Noctis turned his head to Chrome. “She seems pretty successful.”

The twin’s ears twitched as she made the final touches to the eggs and bacon. “I couldn’t mess around after mom passed away. Cindy and I got our dreams out of the way and settled down just a few months ago. This is all somewhat new. It’s why we’re still having issues getting Ardyn out of the picture. Frozen waffles sorry.” The toaster popped loudly with a set of sweet, flat, pre-made waffles. She quickly buttered them and poured a generous amount of syrup, carefully arranging the rest of the food around the stacks. It was then that Noctis noticed her limping slightly upon walking, cocking an eyebrow. Her pant leg lifted a bit as she bent down to look for utensils.

He wanted to resist the question at hand but something persuaded him to utter, “Your leg…”

“It’s fake…it’s also another reason I couldn’t just…mess around.” Chrome stared down as she set the forks and knives before them. Cindy stood up and came over, stroking her hand a bit. She shrugged off the overwhelming stress and cleared her throat, “Well you two enjoy. We’ll get the bed ready for you.”

The food simply melted in their mouths, greedily eating the provided breakfast. They digested quickly, and soon found it difficult to open their heavy eyelids.

The bed was large, the room temperate. The covers were fluffy and soft, made of local beast fur. Promtpo curled into a tight ball, facing Noctis as he lay his head on the pillow. The blonde held the blankets tightly around his shoulder, “I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“You didn’t lie.” Noctis told with shut eyes. “You were just unsure.”

“Would you stop doing that?”

“What?”

Prompto exposed a tiny smile, “Being perfect.”

Noct’s eyes shot open, feeling his pulse rushing through the veins in his neck. He tried to settle himself down as he cuddled under the blankets but his face was heated with admiration. After hearing the blonde’s breathing settle down, he felt sleep overwhelming his system.

* * *

 

The day’s light was unseen by the two as they rested. Noctis found himself waking at the sun’s setting, arms intertwined around Prompto’s limp body. The blonde was drooling, small noises mewling from his throat. He tucked his nose into his shoulder, inhaling deeply. Despite the two days worth of wearing the uniform his scent was unique and intoxicating.

There was a knock on the door that made him flinch and protectively grasp his partner. Prompto moaned gently as he shifted to the side of the bed, slumping over as he tried to grasp onto the headboard. “What time is it?”

“Almost 7…” Noct groaned as he glanced to his phone. “We’ve only got tonight to goof around until my classes kick back in.”

The light was fading from outside. Prompto rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times at the window. “Wait…is it snowing?”

Noctis snapped his head around. He scrambled to the glass and breathed onto it, leaving a foggy cloud. “What the? We’re in the desert!” He squinted into the dim light of the lanterns.

It was true, heavy flakes of snow were falling from the thick plume of clouds. A few inches already lined the ground.

“The blessing of Shiva…” Noctis muttered, quickly putting on his clothes as Prompto had already burst from the room.

Silver flakes continued to fall, even as the moon began to peek from a thin break in the sky.

The crisp white of the freshly fallen snow crunched under Noctis’s feet as he cautiously exited. Chrome and Cindy were hooping at each other, throwing tight snowballs at one another while trying to dodge behind large rocks and in crevices. Prompto was standing, his breath hot and forming smoggy clouds in the chilly air. To the naked eye he seemed calm, but Noct’s trained eyes could see his muscles quivering. He approached and gently snuck his arm around his waist. “Hey you look cold.”

“Nah I’m cool.” He beamed, feeling red start to coat the bridge of his nose. He set his head upon Noct’s shoulder and let out a guttural sigh, “I thought about things last night. I’d like to actually go to classes in the spring. And learn how to be a professional photographer and get my name out there. In the meantime I’ll keep on modeling for the art classes. They pay pretty well and the teachers are all very nice.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” Noctis chuckled, feeling himself caressing the blonde tighter. His lips were so dangerously close… “Maybe…you could stay with me?”

“Maybe.” He teased and pressed their noses together. Noct felt his breath catch in his throat.

Prompto wore a strange expression. He turned away from the prince, if only for a moment. Noct sadly felt his arms empty but jumped back with shock as he felt an icy sensation running down the back of his neck. He had taken some snow from the edge of the house and smooshed it upon the raven-haired boyfriend’s skull. Noctis allowed himself a smirk and gathered a scoop of the frozen substance himself. He slammed it upon Prompto’s chest, and the man huffed at the force.

 

The two continued to throw snow at each other, dodging and breathing heavily with grunts and focused glares. Prompto was deadly accurate…each shot hit Noctis with full force. “Sheesh, lighten up on the throws buddy.”

“Sorry. I practice range shooting on my free time.”

Noct felt his shoulder lower with realization, “like with a gun?”

“Yeah. I use Ardyn’s face as my inspiration to hit the mark. They gave my natural talent to those damn MTs. But they’ll never out-gun the original quicksilver!” He flexed his muscles with a wink and Noctis scoffed. “Dude that’s a terrible nickname.”

“I’d like to see you come up with something better?”

“Chocobutt?”

“Not at all.” He shook his head, crossing his eyebrows, “Besides chocobos are majestic and beautiful.”

“My family owns a few.”

“Are you kidding me?” Prompto nearly slipped on a patch of ice and fell into the prince’s hands. “Can, can you show me? There’s an outpost nearby…”

“Hm…” Noctis teased a hum, watching as the look of desperation on his lover’s face grew more twisted. He fingered his chin and then reverberated his throat again.

“Come oooonnnn.” Prompto whined.

Noctis threw a shrug, “Alright fine. I guess just for you.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you Noctis. I love chocobos so much!” He tried to contain his excitement but it was difficult to do. Noctis watched him leave for a moment, warmth overrunning his system. He ran over to his sister, rapidly pointing to the distance. Chrome nodded, scolding him gently while giving him a hug. He returned to the prince and bowed dramatically, “Her highness has allowed my departure.”

“Oh come on, Chrome is cool.”

“I’m just teasing. She and I are cool.” Prompto promised.

“I know its cold and dark, but we could walk. It looks like the street is lit up pretty well.” Noctis offered his hand. Prompto clasped his palm within his fingers. “That would be nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the street, only the sound of their shoes clacking against the pavement echoed into the dark night. The experiments and medical science had allowed many people to return from a daemon state, so the threat of the shadowy creatures was almost null. Every now and again, a golbin or iron giant would rear its head in the darkness, but did not find interest in the two. Noctis was grateful for this, eying the monsters nervously. He didn’t want the date to turn to disaster once again…

The outpost was within reach. A yellow, rounded parking meter with a chocobo’s shadow engraved into the surface was standing besides a restroom and vending machines. Noctis placed a few gil into the machine, and a disposable whistle popped from its surface. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and blew a shrill note into the dead air. Within seconds, the stomping of two large feet was heard. A call came into the wind. “Kweh!” It sung.

Prompto awed at the beauty of the large bird before him. Chocobos were fascinating creatures, bearing butter-colored feathers, and smelling of honeyed straw and gyshal greens. It blinked its large blue eyes to the new visitor, and approached cautiously. Prompto clicked his tongue a few times, reaching out. The bird let its head onto his palm, rubbing a bit and requesting petting. The blonde boy gushed as he rapidly pet it, making cute sounds as he kissed its bony head.

“This one is called Thursday. Dad said when I was a kid I couldn’t figure out a name so I just named her after the day it was.” He rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

“She’s wonderful.” Prompto told.

Noctis could not help but admire his new boyfriend. They had only known each other a handful of hours but the time they had spent together made him feel as if they were close friends in another lifetime…He smiled softly as Prompto let go of Thursday. “You want to ride her?”

“I guess. It’s been a while…” He admitted. The prince whistled softly and Thursday lowered her body closer to the ground. He led Prompto to the saddle’s edge and helped prop him along it. Once he strapped in, the Prince sat behind the model and grasped the reins. He made a soft call and Thursday stood. Prompto instinctively grasped at Noct’s thigh at the sensation of rising on the large beast. “Whew…forgot how weird that feels.” He slipped his hands around Noct’s wrists and helped to guide Thursday along the path. For a moment, the prince forgot all that was wrong in the world.

He forgot about the upcoming pressures of being a king, he forgot about the sour taste in his mouth from his ancient descendant. He forgot about his abrasive roommate, and even the thought of Luna recovering in the hospital was a bit numb. Nothing mattered right now but the heat coming from the man seated in front of him. He could feel his pulse through the thick of his clothes. And although he couldn’t see it now, Prompto was beaming.

 

* * *

 

“Sunshine.” Noctis muttered softly.

“What’s that?”

“Your nickname. It can be sunshine. I can’t wait to draw it shimmering on your form again.”

Prompto softly turned his head to look at Noct. “I like that. Thanks Noctis.”

“Prompto...” Noct was unsure how to even say how he felt, so he offered the truth lingering on his tongue, “I think you’re a work of art. Drawing you the first time I saw you was a blessing, like a gift sent from the Astrals.”

The blonde was silent, eyes wide and befuddled at this sudden string of affectionate words. He could hardly make the words to respond, “N…Noct…you’re too kind…I…I don’t really feel that it’s fair of you to say that. You’re so kind and patient...”

“A king has to be, for his people.” The prince argued. “He has to stand tall even in the line of fire, unwavering and courageously. And so far, I don’t see a lot bad about you. So why not treat you like the work of art you are?”

Prompto gazed down, “Because I feel like a fraud. Like a copy of someone sometimes…it just comes with the territory I guess. I gained a lot of weight after the stuff went down in court with Ardyn…and its take a long time to get back to where I am.” He slumped over. “My life is a mess Noct.”

“Not any more than mine is.” He beckoned, leaning Prompto into his chest. He placed his chin on the line of his hair. Prompto tilted his head back and stared into the dark eyes of his lover. Having him within his lap was evoking dangerous feelings.

“You know I have a long week ahead of me, but after that I have a three day weekend.”

“What would you like to do?”

“Not sure. My dad has a ski resort. There’s the beach where it’s warmer…we could travel there for a day on our private jet. We could take a hike, go camping…fish…” He darted his gaze a bit at the last suggestion.

“I’ll have to think about it!” Prompto giggled, wrapping his arms around Noct’s neck for a few seconds. The prince felt perspiration beading about his forehead, staring down at the blonde’s lovely face. He traced every freckle and connected them with patterns and invisible lines. He lowered the bird back to the earth as they came closer to the entrance of Hammerhead.

 

* * *

 

Everything in his brain was telling him: Just say it! Just tell him! Prompto cocked his head, noting the conflicted grimace the prince had married. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I just…” Shit…he saw his eyes, and how his hands were curled against his chest loosely. His dainty form radiated against the background of white, gray, sandy yellow and tufts of green. He wanted to elegantly speak his inner feelings. How his eyes shone like ice. How his silky blonde tufts filled him with the same joy as sunlight. His mannerisms were so positive and outgoing. How nothing should hold him back because he was damn perfect. He held his hands tightly.

But all that came from Noctis’ lips were, “Prompto…you’re…I love you.”

Prompto felt the world warm around him, a bubbly feeling lifting up from his center. Time lost all meaning around him. “Noctis…” Tears welled about and gently streamed down his face, nearly becoming frozen in the stinging air. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut's coming up hold your horses


	5. Entangled in Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis returns to classes, only to forget that his estranged family member is to attend his class. Prompto agrees to meet his lover on campus, only to be threatened by the Chancellor.  
> After the rage dies down, Noctis is left with a sorrowful Prompto. Can he try to mend his pain?  
> NSFW chapter

Prompto felt his cheeks still beaming hotly with passion as he gazed into the dark stare of Noctis. The prince could feel all inhibitions breaking down, his heart still racing and head swimming. The two came together without any words, embracing tightly. Lips crashed upon each other’s. All the sorrow and hurt of a complicated past was seemingly washed away by the taste of the future king’s mouth. He tasted to sweets and warm spices. Prompto was like liquid sunshine.

“Astrals…” Prompto breathed as they parted for a moment, “I…I’ve never been kissed like that before.”

“Tried it…never felt like this though…” Noctis blushed, pressing their foreheads together. Their smiles never seemed to end. The snow was slowing down, the heat of the desert air was starting to return. Cindy pressed her head from the house and blinked, smirking at the two. “Alright you two lovebirds. I’d like to have my brother-in-law back at some point.”

“I wish we didn’t have to separate…” Prompto told with a tiny pout. Noctis would never admit it himself, but he didn’t want to leave either. He grasped his lover even tighter for a few precious moments. “Your family needs you.”

“I know, but you were just telling me how busy you were gonna be.” He fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, “I know it’s dumb to admit this but, I’m just afraid you’ll forget me.”

“Forget you?” Noctis chuckled, rustling the blonde’s tuft of hair gently. Prompto rather enjoyed watching his fingers move, “Prompto I just told you I love you. I want to be with you. I promise even if I’m studying I’ll make sure I let you know what’s going on.”

For once the world felt complete and comforting. The future photographer flashed a wide grin, the tears of joy finally settling down. “Alright! Thank you Noctis.”

“Please…call me Noct.” He nuzzled him one last time, pressing lips to his forehead before shoving him gently. “Now go on, you’ve worried these ladies enough. Just…be safe when you come.” He snapped his fingers, “5 pm sharp after my history lesson.”

“Alright!” Prompto promised, waving until he entered the door. “Goodnight, sweet prince…”

* * *

 

Noctis could still feel the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, eyes piercing the shining tiles of his dorm room celling. His grasp had never left his cellphone, waiting for the vibration a text to burn through his skin.

Prompto had been aflutter with the sound of love that had filled his eardrums that night, breathless in the snow. His lips had been soft, and the caress of his hands about the back of his neck had left this prince aching for more.

But his workload was starting to become burdening. He had noticed that Gladio was not breathing down his neck either…in fact coming back he hadn’t even witnessed the beast of a man.

Slowly Noctis arose, for once not feeling the heaviness and burning of the crystal within his chest. In fact he felt light, the whole night he had tossed and turned trying to grasp an ounce of sleep. He gazed deeply at the phone screen.

He could hardly believe it…he had a boyfriend and he had already told him his true feelings. It seemed like a dream. It was too good to be true. And Prompto was so perfect. He felt his cheeks heat up, his skin transforming to a deep shade of red as he started to dress himself that smelled of musky cologne and sweet home-styled cooking.

Chrome and Cindy had made sure that the prince had extra heaping of their food before he left for the night. The desert air had returned to its regular heat just as he was leaving, the snow melting as if it had never been there.

After he managed to slip into his clothing, he felt his phone buzz. Without even a second passing by, he whipped it from his pocket and gazed at the message.

“I had a great night. I hope your day goes by fast, your majesty. With love, Prompto.” There was an attached picture, the blonde standing at an angle without his shirt and Chrome glancing up from the corner with a big grin on her matching face. Noctis chuckled, he was more than ecstatic that Prompto had the courage to return home after the turmoil of not understanding his place in life. Noctis knew how difficult it was to try to be something you weren’t…despite being told how great he was at it he still was unsure of his position as the Prince of Lucians. He could stare forever into his own face and never see a king out of himself, despite the stubble that was starting to form at the ends of his chin.

He decided against spiking his hair up today, letting his dark locks relax. The hair fell about his shoulders. It would take precious studying (and flirting) time away. His thoughts were trailing a bit, thumbing over the keys a bit.

He smirked, trying to come up with a response. “Can’t wait to see you.” Was all he could muster. There was a private lesson…so Ignis was unavailable and therefore Noctis wouldn’t get the pleasure of seeing his new boyfriend modeling for the world to glorify his beautiful body.

Just picturing him made emotions elicit within his heart…and loins unfortunately. He cursed his trousers as he began to head out of his room. Luckily Gladio was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

Worried, Noct glanced about and shuffled, even going as far to peer under the couch. A note was left upon the glass-covered coffee table. He plucked it up, it smelled of sweat and the penmanship was poor. “Going to be with Ignis for a few days. Be back next week.”

He chuckled, “Be with him for what big guy?”

Just then a piercing realization filled his veins with ice. He dropped the paper and hurriedly dialed a familiar number.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end resounded, and his breath let out with gusto.

“Luna…you’re okay.”

“Of course…” She chuckled gently, “They’re thinking about releasing me soon. My brother is okay. They were able to heal him but it required a minor bit of surgery. Luckily they were able to use micro-robotics so he will heal much quicker…but he will be without that arm for some time. He came up to see me this morning…he only left a few moments ago.”

“Luna I’m so sorry. I meant to call you but…”

“Noctis. Think nothing of it. I saw the way you were looking at Prompto. You were very charming.” Her tone was full of honey. “I was fine. You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

“Yeah but you’re my friend too. You always will be. No matter who I date.”

“And I as well Noctis. But relax…you’re always so tense. Just promise me you’ll stay focused. As soon as I am finished with my recovery I will see to it that you are among the first to know.”

Just hearing her instruct him made him follow suit, shoulders drooping a tad. “Alright fine.”

“See you soon, silly prince.”

“Bye Luna.” He dryly returned and scoffed with a smirk, pressing the end call button. He drudged, plodding his way towards his first class.

* * *

 

The days slugged by. Not having the distraction of Gladio’s barking commands or intrusive questioning, Noctis was able to concentrate deeply on his studies. It only took brief moments to absorb the content provided. He would occasionally ask Prompto for pictures or about his interests and hobbies. He spent his other free time playing King’s Knight or listlessly watch videos online.

 

* * *

 

Due to something not lining up in the cosmos, Noctis had not put together the fact that the last day of his classes was the same in which his ancient descendant would be visiting the campus. Due to the nature of his intense studying and lack of sleep, he had absently forgotten about the maroon-haired chancellor disgracing the halls of his history class.

He was running a bit ahead of schedule, deciding to head towards the massive historical building. He paused, seeing the flash of Prompto’s hair twisted about in the distance. His eyebrows knit, noting a hunching Ardyn peering down at him coldly.

Noctis ran as fast as his legs could take him, just as the man began to open his mouth once. Prompto was frozen in place. The chancellor’s eyes shot down on the prince as he entered the scene. “Ah, young king. This man is in the wrong location it seems.”

“I asked him to come here.”

“What? This failure of a clone? He’s not even suited to wear the armor of his genetic siblings.” The glow of his yellow eyes was dulled even in the broad daylight. The daemonic forces within him were seemingly starting to leak from his skin, for his face was starting to become sunken and darkness was trailing at the edges of his face. Prompto was shrinking into Noctis, his tiny form shuttering without a word or breath.

“Be quiet!” Noctis screamed. Luckily most of the students were either inside or in the distance…but their arguing was starting to cause strange glares. “You’re the one not suited to be on this campus. You’re a fraud! You lied to my father. You let your machines hurt Lunafreya and her brother!”

“My machines?” He pressed his fingers to his chest offensively, “They saw a potential threat in them and so did what they were programmed to do. Just as this model should. He must obey my orders.”

“Prompto is flesh and blood, even if you cloned him and Chrome.” Noctis snarled back, his eyes beginning to transform into a purple haze. Prompto could feel the fire of his inner power begin to leak out, clutching him closer. “And when I do become King, getting you in the court trial room is going to be my first priority. And Prompto’s going to take the pictures of them dragging your sorry fucking face into the cells for all eternity.”

“I’m a changed man Noctis. You hurt me with these accusations.” He shook his head as he regained himself once more, his face returning to its wry smirk. “This one is hardly worth this fight much longer. You lot want him so badly? Take him. But your father will hear of this. And I might consider talking with our glorious Emperor as well…this peace is starting to burn on my nerves.” He scowled, “Farewell my dearest Noctis. May we meet more pleasantly next time!”

Noctis scoffed, and turned to Prompto. The boy was in shambles, his face a white sheet and his hands appearing like claws. The prince immediately swept closer to him, caressing his body. As if bringing him back from the dead, his touch made the blonde man melt.

“I think Gentiana will understand if I skip out on class today…” He finally told as the color returned to Prompto’s face.

“Are…you sure?”

“Let’s go back to my place.”

The chocobo-haired man only could nod, limply taking his partners fingers as he slumped upon his shoulder. He was hurting, and words were not a good source of comfort. Noctis guided him back slowly, rubbing every inch of his fingers.

 

* * *

 

They sat together upon the couch, a blank television screen staring back at them. Noctis watched in the reflection of the monitor as Prompto curled up alongside him and shoved his face into his stomach. Noctis could only stroke his scalp and hair.

“He was wrong…”

“I know he was.” Prompto affirmed, “But it still hurts.”

Noctis bent over and managed to sneak a peck to his forehead. Prompto smiled, if only for a brief moment then returned to his sulking. Noctis grumbled a bit and stared to a speaker system hanging from the celieng. “Wanna listen to some tunes?”

“Sure…” He shrugged as he flopped over onto his back. The prince touched a few buttons on a nearby remote and instrumental sounds began to flow through the air. Prompto breathed in synch with the tempo for a few moments,

“What…What about your roommate?”

“Gladio won’t be back for a few days…he’s gone to see his dad. So it’s just us…” Noctis offered, continuing to rub down his back gently. Prompto shut his eyes, feeling his touch permeate through his clothes. He was still shaken, but having the prince handling him softened the lingering horror of Ardyn’s stare. He gazed off for a moment, gasping quickly as Noct plucked him up. Gently the future king set Prompto upon his lap, admiring his form as he caressed his hands along his face and neck.

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of him soon enough…” Noctis beamed as Prompto looked down upon him. “Let me take care of you…”

Prompto felt primal instincts rev up from a deep, unknown pit. He had never known the feel of a lover’s touch and yet things were progressing so naturally. He consumed the prince’s mouth ravenously, allowing hands to sneak up the back of his shirt. He ran his pale fingers through the raven hair mopped upon Noct’s scalp, indulging in every follicle. Noctis felt himself shuttering at Prompto’s sudden hunger, only knowing to grasp at his center while the man endlessly kissed him.

Prompto broke free, an expression of want filling his face. “Noctis…I want you…” He begged, lip quivering, “I want you to help me forget him. Please. Just…” A flash of need entered his crystal blue eyes, “Take me…”

Noctis could feel his chest exploding, handling the blonde like a delicate blossom. “Wh…What do you mean Prompto?”

“I know this is fast…but I know you’re the one. You’re my soulmate, my wildest dreams come to life. It’s corny and stupid…but I want you to be my only lover.” He spread his legs apart and ran a finger down the front of his torso, “Please your highness…make love to me.”

Noctis gulped hard, feeling his skull buzz with intense lust. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. He felt his entire being shake, and could not deny the growing erection forming below the line of his pants. “You…you’re sure?”

Prompto only nodded in response, grasping the back of the black-haired man’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah…I’m sure.”

Noctis took no time in indulging within the neck of his partner, shutting his eyes and letting his lips graze along the bulge of his throat. Prompto gave small noises as he felt his back grasped tight, motionless and enraptured in the future king’s light lip touches. Noctis delved deeply into his collarbone, the blonde responded with an ear-shattering cry.

“You’re really sensitive…” Noctis muttered, feeling his whole face light up.

“It’s…been a while…”

“Not a virgin?”

“No…” He huffed, inching his fingers around Noct’s uniform edges.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good.” Noctis carefully plucked Prompto up and carried him bridal-style to his bed. He lay him gently upon the tossled sheets and gazed down at him with admiration. Prompto could only admire the prince before him, stretching out and hoping to expose all of himself to him. He found his eyes trailing down to the growing erection, held back by the tight uniform’s trousers.

“Gods you’re beautiful…” Noctis told, leaning down and tickling his ear with gentle nibbles.  

“No...ctis…” Was all Prompto could moan out, feeling shivers climbing up and down his spine. His face was completely reddened, and his breath was hot in his throat.

Noctis was torn as Prompto was starting to flip onto his stomach. On one hand he wanted to defile the masterpiece below him…but he also wanted to treat him like a delicate flower. Grumbling, he gave an experimental thrust with his hips and smirked at hearing the squeaking reaction. Prompto glanced behind him slightly with a smirk, “Really? You want it from behind? Alright…”

“Wait Prompto I….” Noctis felt himself at a loss of words as Prompto removed his shirt, guiding the prince’s hands to his waist. Noctis held for dear life onto the curvy waist of his as he slid down the trousers and boxers upon his hips in one slick movement.

Noctis followed suit as Prompto sat upon his thighs. The black-haired man knelt upon the sheets and snuck his hands once more to his front, sealing the space between them. Prompto hadn’t seen the prince’s member, but feeling its hot length along the edge of his glutes was more than a good mental image. Noctis grasped Prompto’s member and gulped hard, “Hang on…”

Noctis immediately turned him and had him face towards him with a full-frontal view. Despite seeing him modeling in the classroom, having him present and close with a full erection was beyond all coherent thought. “Be on top of me…” Noctis offered.

Prompto swept his hand from the building shadow of a beard upon his sharp jaw to the soft plop of skin that was his stomach. He marveled at the thick line of hair that led from his navel to the hair curling around his impressive, hardened member. “Sure…” Prompto let Noctis lay on his back, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Hugging the very mattress with his knees, Prompto began to grasp and stroke at his manhood. Noctis grumbled, his face in sheer focus as he watched his lover experiment with him. He felt the warmth of his hand, the fingers of lustful fire blazing within his soul. Noctis lowered his hands down and grasped the blonde’s round behind, cupping and spreading his cheeks. Prompto instinctively began to thrust with the motions, feeling his chin tilt back and gaze with awe at the room’s ceiling. Noctis caught a bit of the spikey blonde of his hair and tugged it. Prompto groaned, and Noctis licked his lips gently spotting the pre-cum starting to drip from his tip.

“You…” Prompto breathed, “Got lube?”

“Of course. Can’t be a hormonal young adult without plenty of that in your dorm room.” He chuckled, pointing to a nearby drawer. Prompto eagerly scrambled over and grabbed the lubrication. He opened the cap, returned to his position and slathered with substance upon Noctis. The prince hissed at the chilling gel sensation, clutching close onto Prompto’s voluptuous hips. He smirked slightly, “You think you’re ready for me?”

“It’s a dick to fit a king for sure.” He chuckled, “Might as well sit myself upon the throne.” Prompto without warning lifted his bottom from Noct’s thighs and slowly but surely started to bore down upon his member. Noctis felt himself flood over with pleasure, the inching of his tight entrance was torture and bliss all in one. Prompto pounded the last few centimeters within him and arched his back gently. His face was lit up with passion, and his eyes hazed with lust. His tip was practically oozing cum upon the raven-haired prince’s navel. Noctis barely lifted him, and Prompto cried out with the need to return to him again. He bent over, consuming his dark-haired lover’s face with kisses and gentle nibbles. Noctis returned each one, before slamming their hips together once more. “Shit…” Prompto managed to garble out, sucking down an ocean of saliva starting to fall from his lips. He blinked back joyful tears.

“Prompto…” Noctis groaned out, “You’re wonderful…you…” He wasn’t a talkative man, even in the throughs of passion. He wished he could describe the feeling, the looks, the sounds but his brain was having a hard time processing the wonderful sensations. He hissed gently as he completely removed Prompto from himself and gulped, “Fuck me.”

“What?” Prompto gasped as Noctis exposed himself more to him.

“Just…please…I want to see you like that more…”  

“Alright…” Noct grasped at the lube shakily while he slathered it onto the blonde’s member. Gently, but efficiently, Prompto spread Noctis more and lifted his hips. Noctis huffed as he felt Prompto entering him, gasping at the feeling of fullness he longed for. He touched at every curve and stroked every part of his skin as the masterpiece of a lover gently pulled back once more.

“Please…don’t hold back…you’re beautiful…” Noctis thought the words coming from him sounded so stupid, but it was disguised in a tone of honey. Prompto could feel his erection somehow become harder as he nodded, sheepishly returning to full insertion. Noct grumbled gently. Promtpo smirked, “You’re quiet all the time…”

“Yeah…” Noctis huffed.

Prompto gave a playful grin, “Maybe I’ll make you moan.”

Noctis’ eyes shot open but were closed as Prompto kissed along his collarbone, licking from his shoulder to his nipple. In the meantime the thrusts were agonizingly slow, planned out and all too delicious. Noctis refrained from crying out, despite the need to do so curling within his lungs. Heat never left his cheeks, Prompto grasped at his shaft and began to stroke in time with his own thrusts.

“Fuck…” Noctis hissed, “Prompto…”

“Yes your majesty?”

Noctis blinked, “I…Love you…”

Prompto smiled, “I love you to Noctis…my wonderful prince…” His eyes widened slightly, “I’m fucking the prince of the lucians…he’s under me…what the fuck am I doing acting like a pussy? This is a golden opportunity…” He huffed, grin wider now revealing his sharp canines. Noctis liked the glare in his eye, and huffed as another thrust came to him, but harder and quicker.

Prompto grasped as his thighs, and propped the prince’s legs over his shoulders. Noctis felt so opened now, succumbing to the positioning. Prompto grabbed hard at the back of his knees, revving back and penetrating him over and over. Each time felt like he was going deeper, feeling all of him from within. Noctis finally let out a moaning cry, grasping the edges of the bed with sweat. Just a few touches from one of Prompto’s hands let his toes curl. “Fuck! I’m close…” He begged.

“As you wish…” Prompto licked his palm and ran his hand along Noct’s shaft. Noctis saw stars forming in the corners of his eyes, and with one breath he felt his orgasm un-spring from deep within. Prompto nearly stopped as he watched the cum explode from him, his member twitching with his pulse and the substance simply pouring out with quick spurts. Prompto couldn’t hold back any longer, he let his wildest instincts unleash as he pounded mercilessly for a few glorious seconds. He felt himself succumb to his own peak, and Noctis gasped with pleasure at the warmth of liquid within him. He felt Prompto’s dick throbbing and spilling its seed. Exhausted, the blonde fell upon his lover’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The two lay for a moment, sprawled out and breathless. “So much for studying…” Noctis muttered and Prompto giggled. Noctis looked to him and played about with his hair. He smiled. “You’re not a pussy Prompto.”

“Sorry…was caught in the moment there…” He tried to move on but Noctis grasped his wrist softly.

“You’re not a failure and you’re not just some mindless clone. You’re a person, and a really awesome one. You’re unique and talented. You have a lot of spunk. And I love you for that…”

Prompto warmly beamed, although tears were grazing the corners of his large blue orbs. He sighed blissfully onto the prince’s warm chest. “I love you too Noct…thank you. I really needed that.”

“I will speak with my father soon regarding my estranged uncle….grandfather…whatever.” He wanted to mention the Chancellor by name, but did not want the mood spoiled, “We will figure this out.”

“I trust you.” He nodded, stretching out, “Why don’t we get cleaned up?”

Noctis watched him stand and move towards the shower, enjoying every angle of the view. That would be a good sketch for later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's more about Gladio and Ignis, then we'll get to the plot and wrap some stuff up. I figure there will be between 8-9 chapters in total. :3

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a short story of mine so if it seems familiar, I'm just extending this to a few chapters of fluff and potential smut. So excited to write this!  
> The AU does take place in Eos, Noct still is the prince of Lucius but circumstances are a bit different and things are a bit more peaceful between the kingdoms. Luna never became a victim of the empire etc.  
> more details will come up in conversations and flashbacks soon!  
> God I love this AU. ;w;


End file.
